Cupcakes 2
by FireSpeed
Summary: Remember my first story? Well this is the exactly same story, but with a little twist.
1. Rescue

She was at Celestia's castle, waiting for her turn to talk to her. Then Dash's friends came in rushing through the door.

"Dash, what are you doing her?" said Twilight.

"I'm going to talk to Celestia." said Dash.

"About what?" said FlutterShy.

Before Dash could answer, one of the guards opened the door.

"Princess Celestia wants to see you now."

"Thank You sir." said Dash.

Dash and her friends went inside the room. Dash sighed as she got in front of Celestia.

Before Dash said anything, Celestia said "Dash, I got a surprise for you."

"Um… ok?"

"Close your eyes."

"Ok."

"Wait… Wait… Ok wait… ok, open your eyes."

Dash opened her eyes and as she saw it, her eyes grew big. It was Pinkie with a few bandages, a few bruises, and still have that scar that Dash slashed through.

"Pinkie, I…"

"We know Dash. I told them about it including the nightmare part and they said sleep with one of you friends every night."

"You, my friends, and Celestia are the best ponies I could ever count on."

They smiled and formed a group hug.

And so, Dash slept with one of her friend's until her nightmare's are over for good. Pinkie eventually got all the bruises and cuts off. Although the cut below the eye might take a while to recover. In Conclusion, the nightmare of the CupCakes have been moved on. The End.


	2. Recovered

AppleJack just got to Twilight tree house.

"Hang on Dash. Twilight will help you."

AppleJack bang the door and Twilight answers it like usually. Then, with Dash still on her back, AppleJack rushed right in.

"Whoa. What's the problem?"

"It's Dash. Look at her." AppleJack said as she set Dash down carefully.

"What happened to her?!" said Twilight.

"I don't know, but you better do something fast!" said AppleJack.

"Twilight, we leave in… Oh my haystack! What…"

"We know!" said Twilight as she looked for the spell book. "Now can you help me find…"

"This?" said Spike as he hold up the book.

Twilight uses her magic to bring the book to her and scan through every page.

"Let's see. Water, Earth, Fire, Air, here we go! Bring someone back to normal!"

She read fast and then done the magic. When she was done, which took most of her energy, she landed on the floor.

"Ow. I hope that was worth it." said Twilight.

"Huh?" Dash said as she opened her eyes. "What?"

She looked at her body and to her notice, she was fully recovered.

"AppleJack? Twilight? I don't know how to thank you so much."

"You are so welcome." said Twilight as she try to get up.

"Twilight, we leave now." said Spike.

"I'm coming." said Twilight.

"Wait, why are you leaving, Sugarcube?" said AppleJack.

"I'm busy today." said Twilight.

Then she went out to get her day done. The first thing on the list is… Cupcakes. (Insert dramatic sound here)


	3. Oh No

Twilight stepped into the shop.

"Hi." said Pinkie.

"Hi there." said Twilight.

"Want to try a cupcake? I made it myself."

"Sure."

Twilight popped the pastry in her mouth and then she said "What now?"

"Now, you take a nap just like Dash did."

"Wait, what are you…" Twilight said but then she passed out.

"Excellent. I cannot wait to get started." Pinkie said as she drag Twilight's body to the basement.

"I brought some friends with us." said Pinkie.

There was Celestia and Luna on extra tables. They were knocked out too. As Twilight's body hang on the table, Pinkie said "We need one more friend. But I'm afriad she will reject the invitation. Don't worry, for I'll send in something different."

* * *

Dash flew up in the air. She is glad she have her wings back. She was enjoying her flight and then landed on a cloud.

"I am so glad I have these wings back."

Then she heard Twilight's scream.

"Twilight. Oh no, Pinkie." said Dash.

She then boosts her way to SugarCube corner. She stopped flying at the front door and then buck down the door. Dash stepped inside to find out…it's a trap. The door slammed and locked itself. It turns out the voice was fake on a recorder and the walls start filling the room with sleeping gas. Dash tried to stay awake, but with her in the only room, there is no escape and the last thing before she passes out, is pink hooves standing in front of her.


	4. Last Chapter

Dash woke up.

"Good your awake."

She was cuffed once again on a table. Then she notices Celestia and Luna passed out. She looks over to the right and see's Twilight.

"You are just in time to see me saw off her horn." said Pinkie grabbing a hacksaw and going over Twilight.

"Why do they still call it the hacksaw? I know it's a saw, but where's the hack? Weird. Anyway, let's start with the show.

"NO!" screamed Dash.

Celestia and Luna wake up.

"Dash, it's also rude to interrupt…"

"Pinkie, this isn't the real you. I want to cheerful Pinkie back. I want the pony that makes me smile, not this." said Dash.

"She's you know." said Twilight. "The real pinkie wouldn't saw off my horn or done all of that. The real pinkie would make us smile, remind us of good times, and friendship."

"Oh. Well, I guess you broke the fanfiction then." said Pinkie.

"Wait, didn't we broke it before?" said Dash.

All of the ponies looked at the camera, which means you.

* * *

I woke up in my bed.

"I knew I shouldn't ate that many taco's and watch My Little Pony at the same time." I said.

The End.


	5. The Real Last Chapter

**Ok, Ok. Here is the real final chapter.**

* * *

While they were talking, Celestia and Luna used their magic to unchain themselves and walk out of there.

"Oh, I'm so sorry."

"It's ok. We can get all the ponies back… if you let us go."

"Ok."

So Pinkie unchained them, Twilight brought the dead ponies back to life, and it was all good.

"Whoa Whoa Whoa, where is Celestia and Luna?" Pinkie said.

* * *

Celestia and Luna were at a coffee shop called "Star "Bucks" (Get it?), waiting for there order.

"You think we should've listen to them back there?" said Luna.

"Nah. Twilight's got it." said Celestia.

"Oh. Ok."

The End.


End file.
